Een moeilijke keuze
by Watsonairy
Summary: Lily Evers zit in het vijfde jaar op Zweinstein en heeft een heleboel plezier met haar vriendinnen Rose en Jana. Ook Severus Sneep behoort tot haar vriendenkring, tot grote ergernis van haar vrienden en... James Potter!
1. Chapter 1

1

**Het bericht van Severus**

"Neen, voor jou zou ik toch eerder Tom kiezen, je weet wel, die hunk uit vijfde jaar!" zei Lily tegen haar vriendin Rose.

"Maar, die is een jaar ouder, en hij zit zelfs al in zijn Slijmbaljaar!" wierp Jana tegen, een andere vriendin.

Ze waren elkaar tegengekomen in het eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Ze wisten helemaal niets van het heks-en-tovenaar-zijn af, en dus hadden ze al meteen een band opgebouwd. Nu zaten ze in hun vierde jaar op Zweinstein en ondertussen waren ze al die gekke spreuken en al die briljante Toverdranken al goed gewend. Lily was zelfs één van de beste in hun jaar voor Toverdranken, tot groot ongenoegen van sommige leerkrachten, die van mening waren dat halfbloedjes niet op Zweinstein hoorden en al zeker niet goed mochten zijn in de vakken die hier onderwezen werden.

Maar Lily had net bewezen dat ook halfbloedjes de wereld van de magie snel door konden hebben.

"Dat maakt toch niet uit! Wat is een jaartje verschil nu! Die James van bij ons in Griffoendor had toch ook wat met die Chantal uit het zevende jaar!" zei Lily koeltjes. Het onderwerp James was niet bepaald haar favoriete, maar het was hét voorbeeld dat leeftijd geen rol speelde.

"Ja, maar dat was wel om jou jaloers te maken, en blijkbaar werkt het nog ook!" glimlachte Rose.

"Jaloers? James mag doen en laten wat hij wil, zolang hij míj maar met rust laat!"

James was smoorverliefd op Lily, en stalkte haar zowat elke keer wanneer hij haar zag. James was een befaamd Zwerkballer, niet on-knap, maar ongelooflijk arrogant, en Lily kon hem niet uitstaan!

Ineens werd het drietal ruw onderbroken door een jonge, zwarte uil met witte spikkeltjes op de uiteinden van de veren, die tegen het raam van hun coupé vloog. Hij had een briefje vast tussen zijn voorpoten.

Lily maakte geschrokken het raam open en liet het uiltje landen in haar handpalm. Ze maakte snel het briefje los en opende het. Het uiltje ging moe naast haar zitten en Jana nam het in haar handen en aaide het. Lily glimlachte en begon het briefje te lezen:

"_Hallo Lily!_

_Ik ben het, Severus! Eindelijk is het nieuwe schooljaar aangebroken, deze zomervakantie had ik zin om je op te zoeken, maar ik zou er een heleboel last mee krijgen thuis, want mijn moeder is erachter gekomen dat we bevriend zijn, en dat jij geen... toverouders hebt. Kunnen we afspreken? Volgend weekend mogen we al naar Zweinsveld. Wil je met mij gaan?_

Groetjes,

_Severus._

_P.S. Hopelijk komt de brief aan, want zelfs de afstand van mijn coupé naar de jouwe is al veel voor dat klein mormel!"_

"Lily! Spreek je nou nog steeds af met die kwal! Je zou toch zo denken dat hij in de zomervakantie z'n haar gewassen zou moeten hebben, maar ik zag hem daarnet met nog evenveel vette slierten haar als vorig jaar!" riep Rose uit, die over haar schouder had meegelezen. Lily keek haar gekwetst aan.

"Sorry Lil, maar ergens heeft Rose wel gelijk. Hij is niet aardig, voor niemand!" zei ook Jana.

"Voor mij wel! Als hij bij mij is, is hij echt zichzelf! En ook al ziet hij er minder goed uit dan James, hij is tenminste niet zo zelfingenomen!" verdedigde Lily Severus.

"Al goed, al goed! Maar ben je niet wat hard voor James? Hij is gewoon verliefd..." zei Jana.

"Dat is nog geen reden om me zo lastig te vallen!" zei Lily kortaf, "En ik ga Severus een bezoekje brengen."

Ze stapte over de benen van haar vriendinnen en liet de coupé achter zich. Ze wist dat Severus altijd helemaal alleen in de achterste cabine van de Zweinsteinexpress zat en daar was de coupé van Lily en haar vriendinnen dichtbij.

Ze wou net de coupédeur openen, maar ze werd tegengehouden door degenen die rechtover de coupé van Severus zaten.

"Lily! Ik heb je gemist! Weet je, ik hoorde net dat we snel weer naar Zweinsveld mogen. Volgende week al! Heb je zin om met mij te gaan?" vroeg een stem die Lily tot haar ongenoegen maar al te goed herkende.

"James Potter! Ik ben nog maar pas aan mijn vierde jaar begonnen, en ik word al meteen lastig gevallen door niemand minder dan een arrogante kwal die hopeloos blijft denken dat ik ooit met hem zal uitgaan!" gilde Lily en ze liet James achter en opende de deur naar Severus.

"Hallo!" zei ze, nog steeds overstuur.

"Hallo!" antwoordde hij blij, en hij legde het boek dat hij aan het lezen was snel weg, maar Lily had het al gezien.

"Hé, Sev! Lees je die troep over de Zwarte Kunsten nou nog steeds?" zei ze wat boos.

"Sorry, maar ik vind het gewoon nogal fascinerend! Hoe gaat het met je?" verdedigde hij zichzelf.

"Goed, goed... Ik hoop alleen dat James het eindelijk eens opgeeft om mij te pakken te krijgen..."

Lily zuchtte. Ze werd hier zo kwaad van! James was niet dom, en toch besfte hij niet dat hij geen kans had bij Lily. Voor Lily hem zou willen zou hij drastisch moeten veranderen!

"Maar het is al laat, ik wil gewoon even zeggen dat volgend weekend Zweinsveld oké is." zei ze. Ze zwaaide even en liep terug naar haar coupé om haar Dreuzelkleren uit te doen en ze te verwisselen voor haar gewaad.

_Dit schooljaar kan nog ingewikkeld worden..._


	2. Chapter 2

1

**James veranderd?**

"Niet te geloven! Ik ben nog maar pas op weg naar Zweinstein en mijn stalker heeft al toegeslagen!" brieste Lily tegen haar vriendinnen toen ze samen de trein uitstapten. Net toen ze zich verkleedt had, stopte de trein en Lily had nog net de tijd gehad om haar koffers uit de coupé te sleuren en samen met haar vriendinnen naar buiten te wandelen.

"Wat heeft James je nu weer misdaan?" vroeg Rose haar verveeld. Ze sleurde haar hutkoffer zuchtend met zich mee, Rose stond erom bekend dat ze altijd véél meer dan nodig bijhad. Als je toevallig thuis was vergeten was, kon je altijd bij haar terecht. Negen kansen op de tien had ze het bij.

"Wat heeft James me nu weer misdaan?" herhaalde ze nijdig, "Aan wiens kant sta jij eigenlijk? Hij vroeg me om mee te gaan naar Zweinsveld volgende week. Maar ik ga lekker de tijd van mijn leven beleven met Severus in Zweinsveld!"

"Sorry! Ik wou alleen zeggen dat je zo hard bent voor hem, en dat ben ik van jou niet gewoon! Ach, je bent gewoon mijn rare vriendin! Wie neemt Severus nou mee naar Zweinsveld als James Potter haar net hetzelfde vroeg...?" rolde Rose met haar ogen.

Ineens begon het Lily te dagen. Ze lachte.

"Wacht even. Ben jíj soms verliefd op James?" vroeg ze.

"Nee! Ik... Je moet het onderwerp niet veranderen! Hij is verliefd op jou, ik stel me wel tevreden met Tom!" antwoordde ze. Lily was niet helemaal tevreden met dat antwoord. Ze zou graag eindelijk eens van het gezeur over James af zijn en hem koppelen aan haar vriendin was daar een uitstekende kans voor.

"Rose! Je bloost!" riep Jana uit.

"De koetsen staan klaar!" zei ze kortaf en ze hees haar hutkoffer in de koets.  
Lily en Jana volgden haar voorbeeld en gingen zitten.

"Kijk, daar is nog plaats!" riep een bekende stem.

"Remus, hallo! Kom erbij zitten!" glimlachte Lily naar Remus Lupos, een goede vriend uit het zelfde jaar Griffoendor als zij.

Remus ging onuitgenodigd bij hen in de koets zitten, maar jammer genoeg kwamen met hem ook zijn vrienden met hem mee.

"Hey Lily, lang geleden, hé!" grijnsde James.

Lily antwoordde niet eens en vroeg stuurs aan Remus: "Je aanhangsels mee? Maar achja, hoe was je vakantie?"

Remus, die niet erg op zijn gemak leek te zijn met de situatie antwoordde: "Best goed, en de jouwe?"

"Valt wel mee, alleen spreekt Petunia geen woord meer tegen me en strooien mijn ouders overal rond dat ze hartstikke trots op me zijn..." zei Lily.

De koetsen schokten en vertrokken eindelijk. Lily merkte dat ze best wel honger had, zeker nu ze haar Galjoenen te diep in haar hutkoffer had gestoken, en dus niets had kunnen kopen in de Zweinsteinexpress. Ze keek uit naar de rijkelijk gevulde tafels in de Grote Zaal. Niemand zei veel, blijkbaar had iedereen wel honger gekregen van de verre reis, en gelukkig had ook James zijn pogingen voorlopig opgegeven.

De koetsen stopten en verscheidene leerlingen stapten uit. Sirius Zwarts, de beste vriend van James, ook een Griffoendor, en zo mogelijk nog arroganter dan James, die het dichts bij de deur zat, opende en sleepte zijn hutkoffer de koets uit. Lily wou zijn voorbeeld volgen, maar zag dat haar eigen hutkoffer niet meer naast haar stond.

"Hé, heeft iemand mijn-" begon ze, maar ze zag dat iemand haar hutkoffer al vasthad. James!

"Nou, dat kon ik zelf wel!" zei ze kregelig, "Maar,... Toch bedankt!"

James glimlachte en nam nu zijn eigen koffer de koets uit. Lily, Rose en Jana vertrokken naar de Grote Hal, waar de Huiselfen hun hutkoffers met hun magie naar de leerlingenkamers lieten zweven. Ze buigden diep, als teken dat de leerlingen in de Grote Zaal verwacht werden. Lily en haar vriendinnen liepen naar de Grote Zaal en lieten zich hongerig neervallen op de banken aan de tafels van Griffoendor.

"Zouden er veel nieuwe Griffjes bijkomen dit jaar?" vroeg Jana zich luidop af.

"Ik weet nog toen wij daar stonden, 4 jaar geleden..."

"Stilte in de Zaal gevraagd!" snoerde schoolhoofd Wafelaar hen de mond," We beginnen met de Sorteerceremonie."

Stilletjes haalden Lily, Jana en Rose nog wat herrinneringen op aan hun eerste jaar. Af en toe hoorden ze boven hun gefluister enkele namen uit.

"Jasper Vennout,"

Een klein jongetje nam angstig plaats op het krukje en zette de befaamde Sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd. De Hoed was een speciaal deel van de school, die elk jaar een lied verzon voor aan het begin aan het schooljaar, dan sorteerde hij alle leerlingen over de vier afdelingen: Griffoendor, Zwadderich, Huffelpuf of Ravenklauw. Iets anders had hij toch niet te doen...

"Huffelpuf!" schreeuwde de Sorteerhoed.

De rij werd kleiner en kleiner tot tenslotte ook de laatste leerling bij Griffoendor werd toebehoord.

"Smakelijk eten allemaal!" riep professor Wafelaar met zijn heldere stem en hij klapte in zijn handen. Lily ontwaakte uit haar droom. Aan het begin van het jaar, met Halloween en aan het eind van het jaar, kwam er altijd een feestmaal. Zoveel mogelijk eten, zelfs dingen die je nog nooit gezien had. De Huis-elfen overtorffen zich ieder jaar weer!

"Mmmm, kippeboutjes! En frietjes! En kijk, zelfs spaghettislierten!" watertande Lily en ze nam meteen één van de grootste borden op tafel.

"Rose, jij ook een kippeboutje?" zei ze.

Rose keek haar verward aan en Lily volgde de blik waar Rose eerst naar keek.

"Rose, je kan je ogen echt niet van James afhouden, hé! Daarom zei je niets in de koetsen, anders kan je je mond niet houden!" beschuldigde Lily haar vriendin lachend.

Rose bloosde, nam een snelle hap van haar kippeboutje maar verslikte zich.

Lily proestte het uit, Rose werd zo mogelijk nóg roder.

Jana klopte snel op haar rug, zodat het stukje kip haar mond uitschoot en... recht op Lily's bord belandde.

"Ik ken andere manieren om smakelijk eten te zeggen!" lachte Lily en ze schoof haar bord aan de kant.

"Sorry, Lil!" zei Rose en ze keek snel om zich heen.

"Neen, hij heeft het niet gezien, hij is druk bezig met twee kippeboutjes tegelijk in zijn mond te proppen!" lachte Lily.

Enkele minuten later werden de borden afgeruimd en kwam het dessert. Lily zat propvol maar at toch nog een klein bordje pudding en opende samen met Jana een Knalbonbon.

"Ga maar allemaal, zonder dringen, naar jullie slaapzaal!" zei professor Wafelaar, "En slaapwel, allemaal!"

Lily, Rose en Jana gingen arm in arm naar hun leerlingenkamer waar de Klassenoudsten het wachtwoord aan de Dikke Dame gaf en hen voorging naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Iemand nog een spelletje Toverschaak?" vroeg Jana.

"Sorry, maar ik ben doodop." verontschuldigde Lily zich.

"Hier nog zo eentje." lachte Rose.

Jana onderdrukte een geeuw.

"Ja, misschien houden we dat spelletje beter voor morgenavond." gaf ze toe.

Ze gingen de meisjesslaapzaal in, waar al twee andee meiden hun hutkoffers aan het uitpakken waren.

Lily opende haar hutkoffer, nam eerst haar Galjoenen eruit en liet toen met een simpel spreukje al haar tovergewaden in het zelfgemaakte kastje naast haar bed vliegen.

Toen haar hele hutkoffer leeg was, wou ze hem dichtklappen, maar ze zag er nog wat inliggen. Een brief!

Ze opende hem en las:

_Liefste Lily,_

_Al vier jaar probeer ik je tevergeefs te pakken te krijgen, maar zoals Remus me eindelijk aan het verstand heeft gebracht, lukt het nog steeds niet. _

_Ik zal je voortaan gerust laten, ook al hoop ik dat we ooit vrienden kunnen worden. _

_Sorry!  
Groetjes,_

_James!_

Lily haalde opgelucht adem.

Eindelijk zou ze eens een dag kunnen doorbrengen zonder zich druk te moeten maken om die kwal.

_Al was het wel lief dat hij d ie hutkoffer voor me droeg... Toen stopte hij dit briefje waarschijnlijk in mijn hutkoffer..._

"Slaapwel meiden!" zei ze zacht, om de rest niet wakker te maken en ze kroop in bed.

_Dankjewel Remus, dat je het eindelijk hebt laten doordringen tot hem!_


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3. Praten met James en een uitje naar Zweinsveld**

Al vanaf het ontbijt bleek dat die dag niet fantastisch zou worden. Lily en haar vriendinnen moesten wachten op het ontbijt omdat een paar puberale eerstejaars de Huis-Elfen zwaar beledigd hadden, en ze de hele nacht hadden gestaakt. Het enige goede nieuws daaraan was dat ze een groot deel van de eerste les van die maandag misten. Ze hadden net hun lessenroosters gekregen, en een maandag kon er niet nog slechter uitzien. Ze begonnen met Toverdranken, een blokuur Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, na de lunch hadden ze Kruidenkunde en een blokuur Voorspellend Rekenen.

Lily was de enige die Voorspellend Rekenen had die dag, Rose en Jana gaven de voorkeur aan Waarzeggerij.

Lily at mokkend haar brood op, dat de Huis-Elfen eindelijk naar boven hadden geteleporteerd, en zag dat Rose en Jana dat ook deden.

"Lil, wat was dat briefje gisteren nou?" verbrak Rose de stilte. Rose was een echte flapuit, die nooit, maar dan ook nooit zweeg, wat vaak erg gezellig was.

Lily vertelde haar het hele verhaal over de plotse verandering van James' gedrag.

"Goed van Remus, hij kon toch niet eeuwig op die grote, roze wolk blijven leven..." zei Jana goedkeurend.

"En wat ben je van plan met dat stukje over vrienden worden?" vroeg Rose.

"Hij zal altijd een eeuwig kind blijven, en zoland hij zo verwaand blijft doen, zit dat er niet in, denk ik." zuchtte Lily.

"Ik vind dat dat een heel stuk verbeterd is." verdedigde Rose hem.

"Ja, maar verwaand blijft verwaand, en dat jij een rare smaak hebt, blijft ook!" lacht Lily. Rose stak haar tong uit naar Lily en at haar havermout verder op.

"Kom, we gaan naar wat er nog overblijft van de les Toverdranken." zei Lily en ze nam haar schoudertas en haar vriendinnen mee.

De dag verliep traag en al bij al was Lily blij dat ze even kon neerploffen in een rode, pluizige fauteuil in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor en de lessen van die hele maandag achter zich kon laten. Terwijl Jana haar spelletje Toverschaak bovenhaalde, herkende ze een vertrouwde stem.

"Mogen we erbij komen zitten?" vroeg Remus.

Lily mocht Remus wel, maar als James en Sirius er ook bij kwamen zitten, bedankte ze liever.

"Tuurlijk," antwoordde Rose in haar plaats met een glimlach, voor Lily kon protesteren. Lily keek haar boos aan, maar Rose meed haar blik.

Zoals Lily al verwacht had, volgden na Remus ook Sirius, James en dat kleine, dikke ventje dat zich altijd als een klein schoothondje achter de populaire jongens voegde.

_Peter Pippeling heet hij, denk ik._

"Hoe was jullie eerste schooldag?" vroeg Remus vriendelijk.

"Buiten de lessen en het lange opstel dat we moeten schrijven voor Voorspellend Rekenen viel de dag wel mee." antwoordde Lily.

"Wíj hebben geen huiswerk vandaag!" zei Sirius treiterend.

Met een halfopgetrokken wenkbrauw bekeek Lily hem en hij keek arrgogant terug. Lily verwachtte dat ook James zijn vriend zou bijspringen, en heel de leerlingenkamer arrogant zou laten weten dat twee vijfdejaars uit Griffoendor lekker geen huiswerk hadden, maar James hield zijn mond.

_Misschien is hij inderdaad veranderd..._

"Gaan jullie naar Zweinsveld?" vroeg Jana aan de vier jongens.

"Euhm... Even denken. Tuurlijk! Dit is onze eerste kans in het schooljaar om wat lol te trappen buiten school!" zei Sirius.

Remus keek hem boos aan en Lily's mond viel bijna open wanneer ze zag dat blijkbaar ook James zich slecht op zijn gemak voelde.

"Nou, ik denk dat ik maar een naar bed ga." zei Lily en ze zette zich recht. Dat opstel was pas voor volgende week, en kon dus best wachten.

"Lily! Wacht even!" riep iemand achter haar. James snelde naar haar toe.

"Sorry van Sirius, hij heeft gewoon een beetje een slechte bui..." verontschuldigde hij Sirius.

"Ach, vertel me eens wat nieuws..." grapte Lily.

James lachte en zei aarzelend: "Heb je mijn... briefje gevonden?"

Lily voelde zich ongemakkelijk worden en zei daarom enkel: "Ja."

"Slaapwel!" zei James en hij voegde zich weer bij de rest.

Lily ging met verwarde gevoelens de meisjesslaapzaal in. Het leek erop dat James tijdens de zomervakantie had ingezien dat zijn flirtpogingen geen nut hadden, en er zich mee verzoend had om normaal te doen tegen Lily. Eindelijk!

Lily had James nooit gekend als een onopvallend persoon, maar nu hij daarin veranderd leek te zijn, vond ze hem best aardig.

_Misschien wil hij gewoon indruk maken en is hij binnen een paar dagen alweer zijn drukke zelf... Ik zal maar niet wennen aan zijn rustige gedrag..._

Lily viel na nog wat gepieker over de verandering van de mensen hier, in slaap.

De voorbije dagen verliepen traag en op Lily was blij toen het eerste weekend arriveerde. Ze stond snel op en koos haar dagelijkse kleding bij elkaar. Vandaag zou ze met Severus naar Zweinsveld gaan. Ze zag dat de meisjesslaapzaal verlaten was. Blijkbaar was iedereen al omgekleed, klaar om naar Zweinsveld te gaan. Omdat het redelijk koud was voor die periode van het jaar, deed Lily haar oorwarmers op en zwaaide ze de Dikke Dame gedag.

Beneden aangekomen zag ze dat al veel leerlingen in de rij stonden om naar Zweinsveld te mogen. Ze zag James en zijn vrienden opgewonden wachten en ook haar eigen vriendinnen gingen naat Zweinsveld. Tenslotte zag ze ook Severus op haar wachten.

"Hallo Lil!" begroette hij haar.

"Hey Sev!" beantwoordde zij die groet en ze voegden zich bij de leerlingen die zich al goed beschermden tegen de snijdende wind die buiten woei.

Terwijl ze de dichtsbijzijnde route naar Zweinsveld namen, praatten Lily en Severus over de eerste schoolweek, scholden samen enkele leerkrachten uit, die al uitvoerig de ronde hadden gedaan in Lily's vriendengroepje, maar nog steeds leuk waren om te bespreken en lachten wat af.

Na een lange en koude wandeling waren ze aangekomen bij het kleine tovenaarsdorpje.

"Waar wil je eerst naar toe?" vroeg Lily.

"Ik... euh... Moet... eerst even naar het toilet." zei Severus met een doffe, gehaaste stem, net alsof hij niet echt naar haar luisterde, maar gewoon wachtte op iets anders.

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op en zei: "Oké, ik wacht hier even."

Terwijl Severus snel wegliep, keek Lily even om zich heen. Severus was het cafeetje van Madame Rosmerta ingegaan om de toiletten te gebruiken. Madame Rosmerta was een lieve, niet onknappe vrouw en Lily mocht haar wel. De Drie Bezemstelen was een heel erg gezellig kroegje en ze serveerden er een overheerlijk drankje, waarvan je, als je ervan dronk, een gelukzalig, warm gevoel in je voelde opborrelen. Het heette Boterbier en het was echt zalig.

Net toen Lily terugdacht aan haar ervaringen met Boterbiertjes, hoorde ze opeens een kreet achter zich. Ze draaide zich geschrokken om. Het kwam uit een nauw straatje net achter de Drie Bezemstelen... Er zou toch niets met Severus gebeurd zijn...?

Paniekerig liep Lily naar het straatje en met bonkend hart ging ze kijken wat er daar gebeurd was.

_Als het maar niets erg was..._


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4. De aanval op Severus.**

Een luide gil ontsnapte Lily toen ze zag dat Severus languit op de grond lag in het verlaten steegje.

Ze liep naar Severus heen en zag een straaltje bloed over zijn gezicht lopen. Ze keek wild om zich heen of er misschien iemand in de buurt was die hen kon helpen. Ze wou om hulp roepen, maar er kwam geen bruikbaar geluid uit haar keel.

"Sev?" snikte ze, hopend dat hij een teken van leven zou geven. "Wacht even, ik kom zo terug!" fluisterde en ze stond op. Snel deed ze haar sjaal af en legde die over Severus heen. Daarna haastte ze zich naar De Drie Bezemstelen en wou binnenstappen.

"Vandaag geen minderjarigen toegelaten. Het spijt me!" zeiden de drie halve doodskoppen die aan de deur hingen.

"Ach, stik toch!" snauwde Lily, wat haar drie paar boze blikken opleverden. Ze deed de deur snel open en glipte naar binnen.

"Madame Rosmerta?" vroeg ze aan de bar.

Madame Rosmerta kwam tevoorschijn uit een aangrenzend kamertje waar ze haar voorraad opsloeg.

"Een Boterbiertje, kindje? Snel graag, want ik heb het druk, druk, druk!" vroeg ze vriendelijk, maar gehaast.

"Nee... Mijn vriend... Hij... Hij moest even naar het toilet, maar hij bleef lang weg en ik ging kijken waar hij bleef, en toen ontdekte ik hem gewond in het straatje hiernaast. U móet me helpen!" zei Lily gehaast en naar adem happend.

"Jasper! Kan je even komen helpen? Ik moet even met de juffrouw mee." riep Madame Rosmerta haar barjongen. Een knappe jongeman kwam tevoorschijn en nam de bar van Madame Rosmerta over, terwijl die zich samen met Lily naar het verlaten straatje waarin Severus lag, haastte.

"Oh, hemeltjelief!" schrok Madame Rosmerta toen ze Severus languit op de grond zag liggen. Ze boog zich voorover en sprak een simpele spreuk uit waardoor Severus op een onzichtbare brancard leek te zweven. Hij volgde Madame Rosmerta en toen hij langszweefde zag Lily dat het nog erger was dan ze oorspronkelijk had gedacht. Allerlei wonden rezen op uit Severus' lichaam, en ze stopten niet met bloeden. Het leek wel of al het bloed uit zijn lichaam naar buiten werd gezogen.

Een traan rolde over Lily's wangen en ze voelde verachting voor deze plaats. Ze keek altijd enorm uit naar de uitjes in Zweinsveld en deze keer vond ze het extra leuk omdat ze met een goede vriend op een soort van "date" zou komen, en nu gebeurde dit. Ze wou dat Severus nooit naar deze plaats was gekomen, of dat ze hem tenminste niet alleen had laten gaan.

_Het is allemaal mijn schuld!  
_Toen ze zag dat Madame Rosmerta en Severus de hoek al bijna om waren, volgde ze snel.

_Nog voor geen Galjoen blijf ik hier alleen achter!_

Het volgende uur ging als in een waas voorbij en voor ze het wist zat Lily in de grote, ronde kamer van Perkamentus met waarschijnlijk Rose en Jana die probeerden hun gesprek af te luisteren aan de achterkant van de deur.

"Zo... Lily...-" begon Perkamentus. Plots maakte hij een vingerknip naar de deur, en Lily kon zweren dat ze een pijnkreetje en een klap hoorde achter de deur.

"Zo... Lily...-" herhaalde hij.

"Alles is toch goed met Severus?" onderbrak Lily hem onbeleefd. Blijkbaar besefte ze dat zelf net iets te laat en ze voegde er een blozend 'sorry' aan toe.

"U was er snel bij, dus waarschijnlijk houdt meneer Sneep er geen blijvende letsels aan over." zei professor Perkamentus vriendelijk en geruststellend.

Lily glimlachte opgelucht.

"Maar... Wat ik u wou vragen... Heeft u bepaalde vijanden? Of heeft meneer Sneep er? Zijn er mensen die hem dit aan wouden doen?" vroeg Perkamentus serieus. Lily moest wennen aan de u-vorm, die gebruikten niet veel mensen tegen haar.

"Uuuhm... Niet dat ik weet..." antwoordde Lily, zo ver had ze immers nog niet gedacht.

"Hij heeft dus geen persoonlijke vijanden...?" zei hij nog eens vragend.

"Niet dat ik weet... Maar zoiets doe je je ergste vijand toch niet aan?" trilde Lily.

"Ik weet niet wat ik van de situatie moet denken..."

"Kan ik nu naar Severus?" vroeg Lily aarzelend.

"Tuurlijk, gaat u maar."

Lily stond dankbaar op en snelde naar buiten. Zoals ze verwacht had stonden Rose en Jana haar op te wachten.

"Wat was dat allemaal? Wat had die onzichtbare barrière te betekenen?" vroeg Rose zodra ze buiten gehoorsafstand waren van Perkamentus, op weg naar de ziekenzaal.

"Perkamentus zal geweten hebben dat jullie daar stonden," lachte Lily. "Maar de rest zullen jullie wel weten, niet? Over Severus.."

"Dat hij met opengereten wondes in de ziekenzaal is opgenomen? Ja, dat weten we. Maar de details krijgen we graag van jou."

"Niks details, ik weet er zelf even weinig van!" zei Lily. Soms begreep ze haar vriendinnen echt niet. Ze praatten meer over Severus alsof hij een afgeprijsd product was dat ze net niet had gekocht, dan dat ze hem behandelden als een mens.

Ze versnelde haar pas en ging de ziekenzaal binnen. Ze zag Madame Plijster in haar kantoortje, wat betekende dat alles waarschijnlijk goed ging met Severus. Ze zag hem liggen op het laatste bed in het achterste deel van de ziekenzaal en liep naar hem toe.

"Severus, alles goed met je?" fluisterde ze en ze ging op zijn nachtkastje zitten.

Moeizaam knikte Severus en Lily snapte dat hij het moeilijk had om te praten.

"Heb je veel pijn?" vroeg Lily.

Weer knikte hij, maar nu leek het alsof hij ook wat wilde zeggen.

"Sjjjttt.. Stil maar, ik weet dat het moeilijk is voor je." kalmeerde Lily hem. Severus schudde echter kordaat zijn hoofd en opende zijn mond.

"Het... Het was... Ik zag... achter me... een... gedaante." fluisterde hij stil.

"Heb je gezien wie het was?" vroeg Lily luid.

Severus knikte kort en zei: "Ik zou... zweren... dat het James... Potter was, maar... ik weet het... niet zeker. Het was een man... en hij had een brilletje en haar dat alle kanten uit... stond."

Hij slikte en Lily deed net hetzelfde.

_Dat klinkt wel erg veel als James..._


	5. Chapter 5

5

**5. De ruzie**

Sinds dat moment verstreken de weken. Lily ging zovaak mogelijk op bezoek bij Severus, wat wel bemoeilijkt werd door het feit dat de leerkrachten blijkbaar vonden dat ze extra veel huiswerk mochten kregen voordat de Kerstvakantie kwam.

Lily keek op de klok die ze zelfineengeknutseld had met wat behulp van magie, en zag dat het al 17uur was.

Snel kamde ze haar haar nog eens door en deed een nieuw gewaad aan.

"Liiiiiiiil! Snel, straks komen we nog te laat op het Halloweenbanket! Ik heb honger!" riepen Jana en Rose ongeduldig.

Toen ze zich naar buiten haastte zag ze tot haar genoegen dat de trap van de meisjesslaapzaal verandert was in een kleurrijke glijbaan. Lachend gleed ze naar beneden.

"Wie heeft dit hier veroorzaakt?" vroeg ze lachend.

Haar vriendinnen zwegen en keken snel de andere kant op. Lily volgde hun blik en zag dat ze naar het viertal van James keek.

"Kom, we gaan!" zei ze kil en ze gunde hen geen blik meer waardig. Door James lag Severus nog steeds op de ziekenzaal! Hij mocht dan wel bijna de ziekenzaal verlaten, maar het was al erg genoeg dat James hem daarheen gebracht had...  
_Net nu ik dacht dat hij veranderd was... Ik weet niet wat hem bezield moet hebben..._

Kokend van woede ging Lily zitten in de Grote Zaal. Haar vriendinnen keken haar met een rare blik aan. Het was een mengeling van boosheid en toch ook wel een soort blik met iets van medelijden erin.

"Wat?" snauwde ze.

"Je moet óns niet beginnen afblaffen, toevallig omdat die arme James hier niet is!" riep Rose.

"Die 'arme' James heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Severus littekens en wondes heeft voor de rest van zijn leven!" siste Lily.

"Ohja, dát was ik even vergeten, aangezien je het niet te pas en te onpas zit te herhalen, Lil! En is het nog geen enkele keer in je opgekomen dat iemand anders dan James dit gedaan zou kunnen hebben?" zei Rose sarcastisch.

"Severus gaf een duidelijke verklaring af van James! Waarom zou hij daarover liegen?"

"Omdat hij Severus Sneep heet! Daarom, lieve Lil, daarom! En als hij toch zo zeker van zijn zaak is, waarom dient hij dan geen klacht in tegen James?" verdedigde Rose James.

"Dat gáát hij doen! Maar het is heel lief van je om me eraan te herrinneren, voor moesten we dat nog niet van plan zijn!" smaalde Lily.

Rose keek haar met open mond aan en was blijkbaar klaar om haar van repliek te geven, tot Jana haar de mond snoerde: "Genoeg, allebei! Laat ons alsjeblieft genieten van dit feestmaal! Het is nog zo lekker!"

Lily en Rose sprongen tegelijk op en riepen: "Ik heb geen honger meer!".

Lily beende nijdig weg, naar de ziekenzaal. Ze zag dat heel wat mensen haar nakeken, maar dat kon haar geen bal schelen. Lily werd niet vaak boos, maar ze had geen zin om lekker zitten te dineren met haar zogenaamde vriendinnen als ze er niet bij konden dat ze soms ook wel eens behoefte had aan iemand anders, aan Severus bijvoorbeeld.

Toen ze in volle vaart in de ziekenzaal aankwam zag ze professor Perkamentus neergehurkt bij Severus zitten. Als ze niet had geweten waarom hij kwam, zou het grappig zijn. Perkamentus was op z'n minst 80, maar hij hurkte kwiek aan het ziektebed van Severus neer.

"Ah, mevrouw Evers." glimlachte Perkamentus zonder zich om te draaien, alsof hij wist dat ze daar stond.

Verbaasd zei Lily: "Oh... Hallo!"

Alsoh hij haar gedachten dan ook nog eens kon lezen zei hij raadselachtig: "Niemand weet alles van mij, zelfs ikzelf niet..."

"Oh... oké..." zei Lily met haar mond vol tanden.

Perkamentus glimlachte, wierp haar een korte hoofdknik toe en zei: "Ik ga maar weer eens... Het is erg nobel van je dat jij je Halloweenbanket wil opofferen om meneer Sneep gezelschap te houden, maar ik vrees helaas dat ik die mogelijkheid niet heb..."

Lily glimlacht en Perkamentus verdween langzaamaan, zijn lange haar en zijn sleep van zijn gewaad achter zich.

"Sorry Lily, ik weet dat je die Potter graag mag, al snap ik niet waarom, maar ..." grimaste Severus.

"Ik mócht hem graag, voor een heel erg klein tijdje, maar dat die periode zo kort was, heeft hij alleen aan zichzelf te danken!" zei Lily.

Severus keek haar dankbaar aan en Lily snapte niet wat iedereen tegen hem had. Oké... soms had hij zijn kuren, en hij zat in Zwadderich, maar als hij bij haar was, merkte ze daar niets van...

"Eén van de huiselfen kwam hier langs, hij bracht dit mee voor me." zei hij en hij wees op een berg voedsel die Lily vaagjes bij het Halloweenbanket gezien had.

"Wil je er mee van genieten? Het is tenslotte mijn schuld dat je hier nu bent en niet op het diner." vroeg hij joviaal.

"Niet alleen de jouwe..." mompelde Lily, maar ze zette zich op het comfortabele voeteinde van Severus.  
Severus keek haar bezorgd aan maar vroeg niets.

Uren vlogen voorbij en Lily kon niet geloven dat ze hier al zo lang zat.

"Ik ben er zeker van dat de tijd hier sneller voorbij is gevlogen dan dat het ooit zo zou zijn bij mijn vriendinnen in de Grote Zaal." lachte ze hem toe.

"Ik neem aan dat dat een compliment was." glimlachte Severus.

"Maar ik kan beter gaan nu. Tot morgen!" zwaaide ze hem nog even na.

"Morgen mag ik weg uit de ziekenzaal. Kom je me ophalen?" vroeg hij.

"Hoogstwaarschijnlijk." lachte Lily en ze haastte zich naar de slaapzaal.

Ze kende Severus dan wel minder lang dan haar eigen vriendinnen, maar soms deed het haar echt goed om even bij hem te zijn.

_Hij begrijpt me tenminste altijd..._

Lily kleedde zich zuchtend om en gleed in bed. Ze worstelde zich in alle warme dekens in haar bed en bij elke beweging die ze maakte voelde ze zich dieper en dieper in een slaap vallen en haar gedachten wegvloeien.

Geeuwend rekte Lily zich uit en staarde naar haar mok havermoutpap in de Grote Zaal. Ofwel hadden de huis-elfen een kater en waren ze gisteravond te laat gaan slapen na al de afwas van het Halloweenbanket, ofwel was zij gewoon te laat gaan slapen.

Rose en Jana kwamen tegenover haar zitten en Jana groette haar. Rose keek echter zwijgend naar de berg broodjes die naast Lily stonden.

"Rose?" zei Lily, die spijt had van haar driftbui, maar nog steeds vond dat ze gelijk had.

"Als jij en Sneep James blijven wegsturen van school, moet je me niets meer zeggen."

"Is hij ... weggestuurd?" vroeg Lily en ze keek onzeker om zich heen. Inderdaad, ze zag geen James meer naast Sirius. Die zat er maar somber bij en had geen vreetbuien zoals anders.

"Heb je nu toch een béétje wroeging?" zei Rose zelfvoldaan.

"Nee, het is z'n eigen schuld!" zei Lily snel.

Dat wás haar standpunt, maar diep van binnen voelde ze zich toch een béétje schuldig. Ook al had hij Severus aangevallen, en was het z'n eigen schuld dat hij nu weg was, toch wou Lily dat zij er niet mee verantwoordelijk voor was geweest...


	6. Chapter 6

6

**6. Oude herinneringen**

Het viel Lily op dat Severus veel zelfvoldaner leek nu James van school gestuurd werd, en ze probeerde zich daar niet aan te ergeren.

_Da's toch normaal... Na alles wat James hem heeft aangedaan..._

Toch merkte ze dat ze James' grappen wel begon te missen... Niet zijn flauwe grappen of zijn pesterijen, maar zijn geplaag van de laatste tijd...

_Toen hij veranderd was... Of bleek te zijn..._

Lily stopte met tobben en doopte haar veer in het potje inkt voor haar opstel Toverdranken.

Omdat professor Slakhoorn nogal op Lily gesteld was, had hij het huiswerk express niet heel erg moeilijk gemaakt en ervoor gezorgd dat je grote stukken uit het oude toverdrankboek kon overschrijven, als je maar goed genoeg zocht.

Lily was zo verdiept in het toverdrankenboek dat ze niet hoorde dat ook iemand anders de slaapzaal van Griffoendor inkwam.

Toen er een veer op grond viel, draaide ze zich geschrokken om en zag Rose op haar bed zitten, met een rolletje perkament en een omgestoten inktpotje.

Lily lachte terwijl Rose knorrig het boeltje schoonmaakte.

_Typisch Rose, altijd onhandig._

"Wat was je aan het schrijven?" vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.

"Niets, niets..." zei Rose, maar Lily zag haar blozen, en ze wist bijna zeker dat dat niet door het harde toverwerk kwam.

"Rose!" lachte ze en ze stond op om even te gaan kijken.

Rose nam het blad snel op en mompelde: "Waarschijnlijk kan het je toch niet schelen...!"

"Komaan, ik beloof dat het me wel wat zal kunnen schelen." glimlachte Lily. Rose schudde haar hoofd en Lily kreeg een ideetje.

Terwijl Rose zich bukte om haar omvergevallen inktpotje terug op te nemen, sloop Lily achter haar aan en begon haar te kietelen.

"Neeeeeee!" gilde Rose, "Komaan, Lil, da's oneerlijk, je weet dat ik niet tegen kietelen kan!"

"Wie wel?!" grinnikte Lily en ze nam de brief uit Rose's spartelende armen.

_Beste Rose,_

_Professor Perkamentus heeft me toegestaan om even naar Zweinstein te komen, en dan kom ik jullie zeker eens bezoeken!_

_Perkamentus gelooft namelijk ook in mijn onschuld met dat voorvalletje met Sneep._

_Vertel maar niet aan Lily dat ik deze brief geschreven heb, want volgens mij haat ze me nu echt..._

_Je hebt waarschijnlijk gelijk, er lopen wel andere meisjes voor mij rond... Alleen jammer dat dat Lily niet zal zijn..._

_Liefs,_

_  
James_

"Je had gelijk... Het interesseerde me inderdaad niet." zei Lily koel.

Rose wierp haar een vuile nlik toe en nam de brief weer af.

_Schijnheiligerd..._

Maar toch bleef het gevoel door Lily doorspoken dat ze zich niet kon voorstellen dat iemand zo bleef liegen...

"James... James denkt dat het misschien één of andere vuile streek van iemand was die hem zou willen beetnemen, en dat hij daardoor verdacht wordt van alles en hij van school is gestuurd, enzo." bracht Rose voorzichtig aan.

Lily wou haar van repliek dienen, maar beseft plots dat ze iedereen altijd een tweede kans gegeven had, en James, net toen hij zei veranderd te zijn en zich daar ook naar gedroeg, dié James bleef ze verwijten maken. Zélfs Lily besefte dat die redelijk oneerlijk was en stelde zich wat redelijker op.

"Oké... Dat is misschien ook een mogelijkheid... Maar dan nog...? Wie zou James dat willen aandoen, behalve mensen die nog steeds denken, zoals wij de afgelopen vijf jaar, dat hij aan kwal is..."

"Dat dacht jíj." zei Rose neutraal.

"Dat dacht ík en daar had ik gelijk in. Maar heb je een antwoord op mijn vraag?" vroeg Lily.

"Sneep." zei Rose en ze keek Lily diep in de ogen.

_Daar gaan we weer...!_

"Ik word hier misselijker van dan als ik tien toertjes zou meerijden in een caroussel, het is net alsof ik bij de politie zit! Altijd maar weer verdachten, slachtoffers en nog meer verdachten op een rijtje.

Rose glimlachte. "Caroussels... dat is lang geleden..."

Lily keek Rose even aan en proestte het uit.

Opeens zag Lily het hele tafereeltje weer voor zich.

Jaren geleden waren ze in de zomervakantie samen op stap geweest naar een kermis waar enkel jongere kinderen zaten. Ze besloten even op zo'n ouderwetse paardjescaroussel te zitten, en daar wat de kat uit de boom te kijken op de toch wel wat vreemde plaats, aangezien er ook enkel jongeren zaten op de 'gevaarlijke attracties' als achtbanen en over-kop-attracties.

"_Lekker weertje, hé, enkel jammer dat hier geen leuke jongens van onze eigen leeftijd rondlopen." zei Rose._

"_Ja, best jammer," beaamde Jana._

_Ik betaamde voor drie ticketjes en we namen plaats in de caroussel. _

"_Vond je ook niet dat die vent aan de kassa ons nogal raar aankeek?" vroeg Jana._

'_Ja, en dat was geen prettig zich, aangezien hij niet veel tanden meer over had en zijn neusvleugels, net op en neer hupsende olifanten op een verjaardagspartijtje, heel erg trilden en er nogal wat snot aan kleefde." antwoordde ik walgend._

_Jane en Rose trokken hun neus op voor het hele zaakje en we gingen zitten in één van de paardenkoetsen op de caroussel._

_De muziek was nog maar net gestart of Lily voelde al wat trillen onder zich. De zitjes begonnen te verschuiven en ze zag dat dit ook bij Rose en Jana gebeurde. Die keken om zich heen, maar bij niemand anders gebeurde dit ook._

_Opeens werd het getril zo erg dat ik de lucht inging en belandde op het grasveldje naast de caroussel. Alle kleine kindjes rond me joelden en lachten me uit en ik zag dat ook Rose en Jana uit de caroussel gezwierd waren, maar dat ik toch wat beter beland was. _

_Rose en Jana keken me aan met een krop sla en een bananenschil op hun hoofd, inderdaad, ze waren in de vuilnisbak beland._

_Ik lachte even, maar was ook wel nieuwsgierig, dus ik keek één van de jongetjes die ons stonden uit te lachen, even aan._

"_Jij weet hier meer van, zo te zien. Vertel op, ik heb lolly's!" glimlachte ik en de jongen stak gretig zijn hand uit._

_Ik zuchtte en nam een lolly uit m'n handtas, die ik aan de jongen gaf. Hij begon er op te zuigen en ik keek hem vragend aan._

"_Oké... oké..! Deze plaats is er eentje met magie. Er kunnen wel ouderen rondlopen, maar alleen kleintjes kunnen zonder gevaar de attracties betreden. Leuk toch!" grijnsde hij._

"_Fantastisch!" mompelde ik en ik krabbelde recht._

"Li-hil!" schreeuwde Jana en ik ontwaakte uit mijn droom.

Ze sloeg mijn armen om hen heen en zei: "Zullen we eens gaan eten? Ik heb een reuzehonger gekregen!"

Jana en Rose knikten en alledrie in koor lachten ze: "Caroussels..."


End file.
